Graduation of Doom
by AvatarAirDannyGhost327
Summary: It's Danny's last year of high school, but soemone wants to ruin his big day by.... destroying him! No flames please! DXS....duh R
1. Chapter 1: Graduation of Doom

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT _own any cartoon out there esp. Danny Phantom. (I wish I did though.) :)**

**Chapter 1- The Beginning of the End**

**Graduation of Doom**

"Can you believe it? We are gonna be out of here in a week!" Danny said, as they were leaving school. It was their last week of high school and the three 17-year-olds are gonna graduate.

"Dude, I can't believe it either! I mean, what's gonna happen after this?" Tucker replied. Danny smiled, because he already knew: at the end of the summer, he was leaving Amity Park, heading off to college. After 4 years of unpopularity by few, they finally made it. Danny thought about how they would probably never see each other again, when suddenly his ghost sense went off.

"Aw, man, can't I go one day without a stupid ghost ruining everything?!" Danny yelled, changing into Danny Phantom. He scanned the area, searching for the ghost. "Danny, look out!" Sam cried out. Danny turned around, just to be knocked over by a burst of energy. "Hey! What the heck was that?!" Danny exclaimed, brushing back his medium-length white hair with his hand. "Well, well, well if it isn't the ghost everyone loves so much." A familiar voice echoed throughout the sky. "Plasmius! How did you escape?" Danny cried out, looking at him in amazement. "Yes I've escaped the Ghost Zone from jail," Plasmius responded. He looked at Danny, the same way Danny looked at him. He had gotten older and stronger. His hair was longer and his eyes were a darker green and he was taller. "Well, Daniel, I see you've gotten older." Plasmius commented. "I'm 17 years old now, leaving high school." Danny replied, firing a green and blue ghost beam at him. Plasmius simply dodged it and fired a pink beam at him. "It seems just like yesterday... when I've tried so hard to eliminate you." He said, grinning evilly. "Whatever," Danny mumbled, unleashing his ghostly wail that shot Plasmius back about 50 ft.  
"Daniel, don't you see? If you would have joined me, you'd be the most powerful ghost ever." Plasmius told him, raising his hands for attack. Danny raised his and they both unleashed a blast of ghost energy that pushed against each other. "I...won't...let..you...win!!" Danny shouted, using all his strength into his ghost energy. Danny had gotten so strong, he was making Plasmius tired. The two ghosts struggled, until Danny finally gave out and let Plasmius shoot his energy at him.

He screamed and fell to the ground, changing back to Danny Fenton. "Danny! Hold on, we're coming!" Sam shouted, running to Danny. He was knocked out cold, not aware of the things around him. "Danny, wake up! Can you hear me??" Sam yelled, shaking him, trying to make him wake up, but he didn't come to. Sam went to get help, leaving Danny alone, unconscious. Little did they know that something was happening in the Ghost Zone, something big...

"Tomorrow, we will strike," A mysterious voice whispered in the shadows. "Who?" Another voice asked, his red eyes glowing in the darkness. "Daniel Phantom, you see, he's graduating high school tomorrow, and I wanted to make his day... special." The voice responded, revealing himself as Skulker, the greatest ghost hunter in the ghost zone. "If you hate him so much, why do you..." The voice asked, glaring at him with confusion.

"Tomorrow, Daniel Phantom will be no more." Skulker said, grinning evilly at the shadow.

"Danny? Can you hear me?"

Danny was still unconscious after the battle earlier. Sam tried to wake him, but he remained asleep.

"I know what to do," Tucker said, holding two irons in his arms. "Clear!!!!" He cried out, aiming the irons at Danny, as if he were a doctor. Sam grabbed Tucker's wrists and snatched the irons from his hands. She smacked both irons across his head and shouted, "What in the world is wrong with you?!?!"

Tucker rubbed the sides of his head and protested, "What, it seemed like a good idea!"

Danny's eyes began to open. He rubbed his forehead with his head and asked in a weary voice, "Wh-what happened?" Sam carefully set down the irons and sat beside him on the couch. "You passed out after fighting Plasmius," She explained to him, stroking his black hair. Danny sat up and rested his head on Sam's lap and closed his baby blue eyes. "You think that battle meant something?" He whispered.

"Don't all battles with Plasmius mean something?" Tucker said, pointing out the obvious. Danny looked up at him and frowned. Sam continued to stroke his hair, thinking of what Danny had in mind. "You've got any idea?" Sam asked him. Danny, still resting on her lap, gave her question some thought. "I have no idea, but I bet he's up to no good, and I mean he's worst now that he's out of jail." Danny replied. He wasn't really worried about that right now, but he was nervous about his speech he had to make tomorrow at graduation day.

The final day of high school got closer and closer, opening new doors for the three 17-year-olds. They have no idea what was in store for them, but whatever it was, they knew that no matter what, they would always stick together...

Cliffhanger!!!!!

Ha, ha!!! Now I **WILL **own Danny Phantom, once and for all!!! (Insert evil laugh here)

Now I will rule Danny Phantom, Avatar: The Last Airbender, and Xiaolin Showdown!!! (people stare at me with looks that I'm insane)

Okay, I'm a little cuckoo today because of Science class (don't ask) so I'm gonna right chapter 2 tomorrow after school 3:00pm expect a new chapter during the new Avatar episode tomorrow and before my favorite episode of Danny Phantom: Control Freaks. YAY!!!! Okay, I'll shut up now (giggles) No flames, please! R&R!

-Katara:13 1/2


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Day

Okay, this is chapter 2!

**Oh, I still don't own Danny Phantom. (Why does this keep happening!?!?)**

**Chapter 2: The Big Day**

It was the big day; the day that Danny was going to graduate. Tonight, his family and friends would all be there. He waited for this day for 4 years and now it was here.

Danny was ready to go with his backpack on his back and a CD he wanted to show Sam, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Danny cried out from his room. Knowing that his parents were obviously in the lab, he went downstairs and opened the door. "Danny!" A voice cried out to him. "Jazz?" Danny glanced behind him, only to find his 19 year-old sister. Danny ran up to his older sister and hugged her. "Jazz, what are you doing here?" He asked her. "Well, duh, it's not everyday that my little brother graduates from high school," Jazz replied, stroking his black hair. "How long are you gonna be here?" Danny asked. "A couple of days, but enough about me, how's it been since I left last year?" Jazz asked him, sitting down on the couch. Danny leaned against the wall and said, "Well, I'm still ghost fighting, mom and dad are still making new inventions that kinda work, and I've still got my friends," Danny explained, without really putting much detail in his explanation. "So... are you and Sam still together?" Jazz asked, with a sly look on her face. "Well, duh, why not?" Danny said, slightly embarrassed by her question.

Jazz smiled at him, and glanced at her watch. "Hey, shouldn't you be going to school now?" She said to him. "Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late! Thanks Jazz! I'll see ya tonight!" Danny exclaimed, quickly kissing her on the cheek as he turned into Danny Phantom and flew off. "Yeah, little bro, see ya tonight," Jazz whispered into the sky.

"Hey, Danny! You ready for tonight?" Sam called out to him, as soon as he arrived at school. Danny went intangible and landed right next to Tucker, then changed back. "Yeah, man, you nervous about giving your speech tonight?" Tucker asked him. "Me, nervous? No, that's not gonna..." Suddenly, his ghost sense went off. "Now what?" Danny moaned, turning into Danny Phantom again. "Beware! For I am the Box Ghost! Here to rule over your box-like containments!" The Box Ghost cried out into the sky. "You again? Oh, for cryin' out loud," Danny pulled out the Fenton thermos, and sucked him in. Danny flew down to his friends and changed back. "Well, that wasn't worth the effort," Danny said, walking into the school with them. They separated to their lockers and waited, for the biggest day of their lives to begin.

"Danny!You'd better hurry, or you'll be late!" Danny's mom, Maddie Fenton cried out to her son. "Coming! I just gotta finish getting ready," Danny replied. He walked downstairs and saw Jazz waiting for him. "Oh, Danny, you look so grown up." Jazz said to him, watching him enter the living room. He smiled at her. He was dressed in his graduation outfit, and underneath he was wearing his normal school clothes. Jazz was surprised to see that his hair was longer than before she left for college. "You really think so?" Danny asked her, grabbing his car keys off the kitchen counter. "Okay, let's go." He said to her. Their parents were going to meet them at the high school later. Danny and Jazz got into Danny's car (which was a Mitsubishi), and rode off to the graduation ceremony.

_Okay, this is chapter 2! I'm gonna start chapter 3 tomorrow, bye!_

_Katara-13 ½ _


End file.
